The Tiger and the Dragon: Family Ties 3
by Snafu the Great
Summary: When Miya's Ryu's sister, aka Satsuki mentor is brutally murdered, she teams up with Chun Li to catch a cold and calculating killer. However, the killer knows that Miya is chasing her and plays a game of catandmouse with the former Shadowlaw agent.


The Tiger and the Dragon: Family Ties 3  
A Street Fighter Fanfiction  
By The Headcrook

Legal BS Disclaimer All Characters are the property of Capcom Entertainment and SNK Playmore, while Miya Hoshi and several other characters are my idea, blah, blah, blah.After a nice little hiatus from writing Street Fighter Fanfics, I'm back with an all-new fanfic for my series, The Tiger and Dragon This is the first Tiger and Dragon fic that focuses mostly on Chun Li and her relationship with Miya in solving a case. This is also the final part in the Family Ties trilogy.

Introduction: Bad News

[Divinity School of Swordsmanship/Miya's home, Shujinku, three weeks after the Southtown episode

The day started out bad enough, with the rain and all, canceling her training trip into the mountains, but what Miya Hoshi had later found out later when several messengers from Eimi's father came by the dojo really sent her over the edge.

Reika Kobayashi, her former sensei and mentor, as well as her husband, was dead.

The message was simple, written on a sheet of paper, in Roka's handwriting.

**MIYA. REIKA DEAD. FOUND BY EIMI EARLIER YESTERDAY MORNING. ROKA.**

First, Miya thought that it was a bad trick on Roka's part, but soon realized that Roka Sakamura wasn't the type of person to lie. It was after she watched the news on TV, that it was verified.

"...and in other news, the serial killer has struck again, this time in Southtown, California, bringing the death toll to 20," the female newscaster explained. "Thirty-two year old Reika Kobayashi and her husband, thirty-six year old Takeshi Kobayashi were found inside their home, earlier yesterday."

Miya's heart went into her throat in an instant.

"We have verified that both Mr. and Mrs. Kobayashi were found earlier today by a family friend," the police spokesman, now on the screen reported. "So far, we have no leads on the killer or killers responsible."

The face of the newscaster was back on the screen. "Over the past several weeks, the serial killer has killed at will, in various locations all over the world. Their victims having absolutely nothing in common. Several victims include a 14-year-old Vietnamese girl, A Brazilian army colonel, and a family in Quebec. As of this moment, Interpol has been asked to help on the case."

Miya looked up. Interpol? Maybe her sister-in-law would know something.

* * *

[Interpol Building, 30 minutes later... 

Miya had called Chun Li in advance, telling her that she was on her way to her offices. The tone in Miya's voice was nothing short of showing that she wasn't going to take no for an answer.

In fact, even though Chun Li was through with field work after she married Ryu, this was an emergency and the case was dumped onto her lap. Right now, the aforementioned Interpol agent was in the parking garage, waiting for Miya to arrive. Instead of her Interpol uniform, she was dressed down in a haltertop, a pair of denim pants and tennis shoes. Her crimson-streaked hair was done up in a ponytail this time, rather than her braided-and-bunned style.

Chun Li didn't have to wait for long. A motorcycle pulled to a stop, the rider dressed in biker leather. The biker cut the ignition and hopped off the bike. Upon removing their helmet, Chun Li saw that it was indeed her sister-in-law. Her stride full of purpose, Miya walked up to Chun Li.

"I heard about Reika," Chun Li said. "I'm sorry it had to be her."

"I want in," Miya said coldly. "I want the bastard who killed her and Takeshi-sempai."

Chun Li slowly nodded. "I had a feeling you would. So I cleared it with my boss." She pulled out a wallet and hands it to Miya, who flipped it open, revealing an I.C.P.O. badge and her photo ID. "As of this moment, up until this case is over, you are now working for the International Criminal Police Organization."

Miya flipped the badge closed. This wasn't the first time that Interpol has asked Miya for help. She has made herself quite an reputation as a freelance analyst, her uncanny abilities in criminal profiling and forensics an asset with the I.C.P.O. Her skills were so amazing that even the Japanese Yakuza and the Chinese Triad, both traditional enemies, once appealed to her to settle a dispute. She was even offered a job working for Interpol full-time, but she refused, saying that her responsibilities as shihan, or master teacher, of her soon-to-open kendo school were more important.

"My boss has some connections with the justice system here," Chun Li continued. "You help me complete this case, then he will see to it that your probation is lifted and your record wiped clean. In the meantime, pack your bags, Miya. We're going to Southtown."


End file.
